


Heroes

by CapsGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsGirl/pseuds/CapsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did HYDRA even survived? Answer, Johann Schmidt had a niece who he raised as his daughter. At age of sixteen she was sent to the Red Room to be trained, there she killed for the first time, became an assassin. The Original Black Widow. But, not many knew of her mere existence. She is like a shadow, she stalks, she strikes, and she leaves just as quick. A Huntress. Before S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, they got her, and started t live with Steve. They then start to like each other, even after Fury told him not to trust her. Then, after S.H.I.E.L.D.´s fall, the Winter Soldier, her lover, comes to get her back, and after a while, he finds her with his best friend. What will happen when they discover that, when HYDRA´s Fist and HYDRA´s Claw separate can cause a ruckus but when together they can shut down a city? What will happen when they try to separate them? But the question many ask, what if HYDRA´s Daughter and Captain America come to love each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is where I stay

# Heroes

Villian. A word used to describe the bad guys, those who take and do whatever they want no matter the cost or who gets killed in the way. For Y/N, it is just a point of view.

_1927, Germany "Onkel(Uncle) Johann!" Yelled the 6 year old girl. "Hi Nichete(niece)." Said the man with a smile in his face. He picked the little girl up, and spun her around. Y/N could only giggle. She was so pure, so innocent. Had she known what was to come later that day, she wouldn´t be so joyous. "Johann." Came Y/N´s father into view. "Jacob." Answered the youngest Schmidt twin, hugging his brother. "I heard Artemisa went back to Greece?" At the mention of his wife, Jacob sighed. "She said she had matters to attend to, wouldn´t tell me what." "Don´t worry daddy, mommy said she´ll come back." Jacob had a sad smile on his face. "Did she at least tell you if it was something about her family?" "Wouldn´t say anything else but 'I have to leave now' or 'Burning, flooding, must go back'." Johann gave him a small smile. "If she said she's coming back, she´ll come back."_

__-^-_-^-_-^-_^-_^-__

_Later at noon, it was total chaos. Some men started a ruckus, some lowlife thugs, and started to shoot. 5 dead men. Jacob Schmidt was shot two times on the chest. Little Y/N was trembling, hugging Johann´s leg like her life depended on it. Johann carried the little girl, soothed her. That day he promised that no one will ever hurt her, and that not only meant fighting for her, he will teach her how to defend herself. Oh if he knew what was to come some years later._

__-^-_-^-_-^-_^-_^-__

_1937, Germany "Nichete!" Yelled my uncle. I was currently on my room, drawing. It was one of my talents, and my favorite thing to do. I set the pencil aside, and went down the stairs. "Yes, Onkel?" "How would you like it if I tell you I have a safe room waiting for you in Russia?" " I´d say you´re either trying to hide something from me, or trying to keep me away from whatever you´re doing. But I´ve always wanted to visit another country..." I said, trailing off, knowing there was no discussion with him._

__-^-_-^-_-^-_^-_^-__

_Moscow, Russia Cold. Very **cold**. It was ok though. I´ve always liked the cold, besides, that I was a hearth. On cold nights, when I was little, Onkel and I cuddled next to the hearth, him saying that I radiated much more heat than a flame. There was a mansion. Big, old, a little bit creepy. Once inside, a woman who seemed to be on her 30´s greeted me. " This way." I followed her going up the stairs, and went straight to the right, a single corridor with various doors, stopping at a door with the numbers 001 hanging on it. "This is your room. You´ll sleep here, and do whatever you want, but once outside that door, you´ll follow rules and orders. Now get prepared, at 6:30 you´ll be joining us for dinner. There you´ll learn the rules, and meet the other... recruits. And put that on." She pointed to a folded black dress, some black heels, a necklace of pearls, and some long black gloves.  _

_Before I could ask anything, she left the room. It was 20 minutes for 6:30, so I started to undress, and put on the dress. It fit my curves perfectly, if I say so, the gloves added an elegant touch, and the heels somehow felt comfortable. The necklace covered my collarbones. I looked very good. I stepped out the door, and went straight for my left, going downstairs. I saw some girls, all wearing different black or red dresses, same shade of color though. I followed the into a big room, two long dinning tables. I noticed all girls with red were sitting on the left table, and the black ones on the right. I sat on the right table, staying quiet. I scanned them. Most of them were talking with the girl beside them. I felt like a fish in Venus. But as soon as a lady in both, black and red stepped in front of the tables, everyone went quiet. "Good evening ladies. I am Lady Vdova(Widow), as you may know. I am the proud leader of the Red Room, and Head Mistress of the Black Widow Program. Today we have our last recruit. Y/N Schmidt." Every single head turned to me. I nodded my head. "Ladies, recite our rules." And all of them, at once, started. "No secrets, no lies. Be punctual on your activities or you'll be punished. Never leave your room after curfew unless told so. Do not get into fights with your sisters, if you do so, those involved will go to the Cell. Always obey and listen to your orders. Break any rule, and we'll break you." Holy cow. What did I got myself into?_

__-^-_-^-_-^-_^-_^-__

2014, Romania This mission was supposed to be easy. Get in, get the info, and get out. It was only Steve, Natasha and the STRIKE team, so this should've gone smoothly. Once inside, Natasha and Steve went for the Computer Room. They just needed to cross one more room. But when they turned the corner to the computer room, on the door stood a female, wearing an all black suit, with blue tiger-like stripes on her forearms and waist wearing a helmet shaped like a wolf's head (kind of like Black Panther's, kay?). She stood there brooding, tense and defensive. Nat aimed at her, and just as she pulled the trigger, Stripes moved. She then flicked her wrists, claws coming out of her gauntlets. She ran towards Nat, but before she could claw at her, Steve stepped in front of her, raising his shield. Stripes clawed at the vibranium instead, and fast as lightning, she reached for her upper arm, grabbing a knife and cutting Steve's left thigh. He gasped in pain, just as Natasha groaned. Stripes managed to get a clean cut on both Captain America and Black Widow in mere seconds. She then kicked Nat in her stomach, sending her flying backwards. She then reached for her calves, two blades longer than her arms, ready to strike at him. Steve could only prepare for impact as she jumped and with all her strength pushed her blades down into his shield. Just as she landed on her feet, she kicked Steve behind his knee, making him fall to his knees. She then dropped on of her blades, flicked her wrist, and out came some metal claws, which she then used to gnash at Steve's cheek. Then a bullet went off, which only bounced off of Stripes' blade. She then as fast as lightning, and agile as a cat, ran towards Nat, punching her in her stomach. She started slashing at her, having no mercy. The Steve's shield flew to Stripes' head, managing to disorientate her, seeing as she left Nat and grabbed her head. "Guys, we gotta go, Nat's been hurt pretty badly." He lifted Nat's body, carrying her bridal style, his shield in his back. He ran outside of the building, until he arrived at the Quinjet, where they started to attend Nat. Just as the Quinjet took off, he watched the building. _Who was that?_  

_-^-_-^-_-^-_^-_^-_

It went on like this for more missions. Each time she showed up, the mission was a total fail. They needed to get to her, to trap her. He then got orders from Fury. “Seeing as we’ve had difficulties with this… Striped bitch, we need to catch her. You’ll be going to Greece, intel says she _maybe_ was from there. Go the base, go to the labs, and get her.” It was him, Nat and STRIKE. When they arrived, the base was completely abandoned. Steve started to wander inside, Nat and STRIKE following close behind. Once inside, they turned on some flashes, there was no power. “The lab is under the ground, the only entrance is through that wall.” Nat pointed to her right, to wall made out of steel. “We’ll get that.” As soon as the bomb exploded, a set of stairs was shown. They started their descent, the flashlights getting even brighter. She was here somewhere, hidden. Thing they didn’t know, was that she was right above Cap. And then there was shooting. She jumped on Steve, managing to rip away his precious shield. She then jumped toward a STRIKE member, slashing at his arms with her claws. He dropped his weapon, grabbing at his bleeding forearms. She then kicked another guy, sent him flying so hard against the wall he left a dent there. Just as she was about to slash at Rumlow, Nat got on her shoulders, pressing her knuckles against her neck. Her screams were muffled because of her helmet.”That’s for slashing me.” But she got Nat off of her, Nat laying on the floor, got a knife from her upper hand and stabbed Nat on her thigh. She then finally stilled, the electric shocks setting her asleep. “Yeah, you better sleep while you can.” And then Nat, too, blacked out.

_-^-_-^-_-^-_^-_^-_

Y/N couldn’t move. Her bright yellow eyes moved looking where was she. She was strapped, no surprise, after that stun she did… They took her weapons, and her gauntlets. She started to wriggle against her restrains. And then, the door opened. In came three people; a dark skinned man with a black coat, a green-eyed redhead, and tall, blue-eyed blonde. Y/N gave each of them a stoic look, hate in her yellow eyes. “I did not come here for you to glare at us, so tell me, who are you? What did HYDRA do to you, and how did you managed to knock out the Black Widow, _twice_ along with other members of our STRIKE team?” “You think that her and her sisters were the only ones trained to be a Black Widow? That there weren’t other successful tries at making a Widow? They are right, you have no clue.” Her accent was thick, maybe German or Russian. “Why are you doing this?” She then fixated her gaze on the Captain, raising an eyebrow.

“You are one of the reasons I can do _this_!” She then got out of her restraints, ripping them from the table, and jumped on Steve. He crashed to the floor, not expecting the sudden add of weight. She then went to punch him, but he caught both her hands in his much larger ones. She then heard two clicks of guns pointed at her. “How?” “I’m not the only one, _Captain_ , there were many others, did not survive, except for one. He was pretty, fell from a train, lost an arm. He made it through, though. And I can’t wait for you to meet him.” Steve’s eyes got wide. _Fell from a train. Could it be possible?_ She then got up, jumped at Fury, punched him in his throat, then kicked Nat on her side, grabbed her gun and ran.

She got out of the room, and searched for her weapons. Her gauntlets had a small tracker device, so she clicked a button on a panel of her suit on her forearm. Immediately, a red trail formed, and she started to follow it, and ran towards the room. She needed to move fast. She then heard an alarm set off, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents storming in. She got inside the room, blocked the door, then strapped her blades on her calves, put on her gauntlets, strapped the knives on her upper arms, and put on her helmet. Then they started to bang on the door. She looked around. Above her there was an air-duct, and to her right, the wall was a full window wall. She walked over, and saw that she was a good 20 floors up. Two options; get in the air-ducts, unseen until they found out about her in it, or, plummet to her death…

The decision was made once the door burst open. She used the hilt of her blades to break the glass, and jumped, planting her blades on the glass, with hopes it’ll soften her fall. Once on the ground, she laid there, still. The floor was full of glass, lucky her, her gloves covered her whole hand. She got up, brushed off all the glass, and ran. She saw a bridge to her right, the only exit. She ran for it. Just as she got close, she heard the roaring of a motorcycle behind her. She looked back, only to see the tri-colored shield being launched at her. She grabbed it, strapping it on her forearm. Just as she neared the gate the man in there pointed a gun at her. She shielded herself, and then threw the shield at him, knocking him out. The gate was closed, and the panel was outside. She then jumped on the metal bars, and started to climb. Just as she reached the top, she felt a stinging pain on the back of her neck. Everything started to turn black, and she fell, expecting the hard concrete, but instead, felt a pair of arms catching her. She saw blue eyes staring at her in confusion and pity. And everything went black.

_-^-_-^-_-^-_^-_^-_

Next time she woke up, she was in a cell. They took her weapons, except her gloves. She frowned, and looked up when a voice in front of her spoke up. “Why didn’t you attack me?” There he stood, tall and his stealth suit, Captain America. The corner of her mouth lifted for a second. “Maybe because I like you.” “Why didn’t you attack me?” She sighed. “I honestly don’t know. Probably because I did not wanted to ruin that beautiful face.” Her accent still confused him.

“Where were you raised?” “Germany, the first 16 years of my life at least.” “What about the rest?” “Russia.” Steve stood quiet until she spoke. “Why did you not kill me when I was climbing?” “Maybe because I saw a bit of me in you.” “Where were you raised?” “Brooklyn.” They stood quiet, measuring how many boundaries they must’ve crossed. “What’s your name?” “Y/N Schmidt.” _Crap_. “You don’t mean that you’re Red Skull’s daughter?” “Niece, actually. Although I was called HYDRA’s Daughter.” That was a low blow. Not only did she killed 10 agents on all the times they met, but she was his enemy number one niece. And he was starting to like her.

“Why did you agree to kill all those people in the war?” He said, his voice tight. “Hold it Cap, I didn’t participate in the war. I tried to stay as far away from it as possible. But when I heard that you¬- that he died, I was sad. He did raised me for 10 years.” “So you didn’t kill anyone.” She shifted, licking her lips. “Not on the war, no.” “But you’ve killed innocent people.” “I had no choice, it was them, or me. And they wouldn’t kill me, no, I was too precious for them, the First Widow, their first complete success. They punished me, it being electrocuted, put under water, anything. Then they discovered the electroshocks…” She started to tremble, her eyes loosing focus. “Hey, hey, you’re away from there, they won’t hurt you.” She then looked at him, with a sad look on her face, almost at the brink of tears. “If I don’t escape and go back, they’ll punish me. If I escape , they’ll still punish me.” “Why?” “I did not complete my mission.” “Which was it?” She looked at him in the eye.

“Kill Captain America.” Steve tensed. All of their encounters, she just disabled him, or hurt anyone else and they had to retreat. If she wanted him dead, he would already be. “Why haven’t you tried?” She looked away, then sighed. “I’ve been told to kill people many times, sometimes they were a big target, sometimes they were miserable peasants. But I’ve never been told to kill a super-hero. I wanted to know why they wanted you dead. So I started to study you. You cared for your teammates, cancelled once someone was badly injured, defended them. There was no flaw in you. And I couldn’t bring myself to kill you. And you’re lucky it’s been a while since the last time they wiped me.”

“Wiped you?” “Erased my memories, but try as they might, they always come back. What they did erase though, was the people I met, and my thoughts, what was right and wrong.” Steve took it all in. She didn’t ask for this, if she wanted to escape she would’ve already done it, but if she did and got back to them, they’ll torture her. “I have an offer for you.” She looked up

. “But you have to promise you won’t run away, and will do exactly as I say.” She shook her head. He then stepped closer to the cell, opening it. “Alright, this is what’ll happen. You’ll put this on,”-he said, putting on some handcuffs- "once inside the elevator, they’ll have agents waiting for us in the lobby, so I’ll distract them, and you go to the garage on the floor 001, just press that button on the elevator. Go for the motorcycle and turn it on,”-he handed me the keys-“then wait for me there, ok?” “Why are you doing this?” “It’s the right thing to do, and I see a little bit of me in you, when no one trusted me, someone came to me and saw good in me. And now look what I’ve become. Maybe you’ll get the same chance.” I smiled, and hesitated before hugging him. He was surprised but hugged back. “Oh, and, I think these belong to you.” He gave me my blades and my knives. “You know, if I wanted to escape and managed to knock you out-which I could’ve managed to- I could’ve killed you once I found out you had my weapons, right?”

“You had your gloves, if you wanted to, I would be laying on the floor dead.” She smirked, and followed him out of the cell, not before he grabbed his shield and clipped it on his back. My hands were cuffed behind my back, Steve grabbing my harm harshly. We walked towards the elevator. We entered the elevator, made out of glass walls. “You do know that if someone wanted to escape, they would only need to break the glass right?” He chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I gave you my name.” “Steve Rogers.” The elevator doors opened, and Steve grabbed his shield, and put you behind him, crouching, you following suit. The shooting started before she could blink. Steve pushed forward, yelling over the shooting, “Go now!” She closed the doors and pressed the button with the numbers 001.

The elevator went down, and when the doors opened, I saw a motorcycle at the far corner. She ran for it, not knowing how long Steve could hold them back. I turned it on, and waited. Soon enough Steve came out the elevator, running. I moved a little back making space for him. “Hold this.” I grabbed the shield, and set it on my forearm. He then took off, me instinctively holding on to him. He sped up, and just before the doors to the garage closed, we got out. We were on the bridge now, and he sped up even more. Luckily, the gate was open. After a couple of minutes, he parked at an apartment. He turned off his motorcycle, climbing off, helping her out. They entered and went up some stairs, stopping at the 4th floor, walking straight a small corridor for the door at the end of the hallway.

He opened the door, holding it wide for me to step in, him following behind. The apartment felt comfy, almost at homey. That word felt weird on her mouth. “They’ll be here soon, change into these. I’ll go change.” He gave her a pair of sweatpants, and a blue shirt that read ‘BROOKLYN’ on white bold letters. She smiled. She took off the straps of her blades on her calves, followed by the straps on her upper arms, and then her gloves. Next her boots, and she reached for her zipper in front of her suit. She pulled it down, and removed her arms, and then fully stepped out of it. She then put on her borrowed clothes. Steve appeared in a white shirt and some jeans, and just as he opened his mouth, there was knock on the door. Y/N shrunk away, but Steve grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him. Steve opened the door, finding only Fury.

“Fury, she’s done nothing wrong-” “Nothing wrong? She killed 10 of our agents, injured another 20, and 15 nearly dead because she wouldn’t cut her nails. Cap, she is dangerous and unstable, what makes you so sure she won’t kill you the first chance she gets?” “Because that chance has been given plenty of times before. Fury, her mission was to _kill_ me, and all those missions we’ve crossed roads, she only disabled me or took my shield. If she wanted me dead, I would already be.” “Cap, this is none of your issues-” “Now it is my business! You can try to take her, but you’ll have to come through me.” Fury glared at him. With a dead serious tone he said, “Fine, stay with your new pet. But I’m telling you, she as of flicks her wrists, she’ll be in serious problems.” With a last harsh glance at Y/N, he left. Y/N let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank you Steve.” “Hey, I couldn’t let a pretty dame like you be taken by a fuddy-buddy (old fashioned person).”

She smiled wide. “Well, my, my, I know exactly what to do to show my gratitude for saving me.” “What would that be?” “Do you have a recorder?” “Sorry doll, I’m a dead hoofer (bad dancer).” “And I’m a doll dizzy (crazy girl), but who cares? No one will be watching.” Steve smiled, and grabbed his iPod (gift from Nat) and connected it to the small stereo. He thought of a song she could possibly know. But then again, has she ever listened to music? He decided on Give Me Everything by Pitbull (Which Nat made him hear), and he ended up liking it. He offered his hand, and she took it, placing the other one on his shoulder, his other hand on her waist. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. They just swayed to the music, just relaxing. She looked up at him, meeting those beautiful blue orbs. Gold meeting sapphire. She started to lean up, and he leaned down. When their lips met, it was just them. The world could be exploding and they wouldn’t notice. She felt safe in his arms, at home. They pulled away, and gazed at each other. “You will stay, right?” “I have no other place to go.” She said, smiling up at him.


	2. Memories, Escaping Government, and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small flashback from one of her missions with Bucky, Steve goes away for a mission, and S.H.I.E.L.D takes this as an opportunity to try and capture her.

It’s been a month of chaos. The first nights Steve would sleep in the couch (much to Y/N’s arguing), and he’d wake up from her screaming, rushing to her, waking her up from her torment and hugged her till she fell back asleep. She had so many nightmares Steve was starting to think he should just stay in bed with her.  
But then, when he returned from missions, Y/N would be there waiting for his arrival, along with hot-chocolate and pizza. Y/N got the hangs of the modern world pretty fast. No, she hasn’t seen any movie (yet), but she now does basic things, like cooking, washing the dishes, watch TV anything a kid could do. And sometimes when her nightmares were too much, he’d talk to her about his past.  
She already knows about how much he loved Peggy Carter, how he was before the serum, and Bucky…  
She knows Bucky. She was, after all, his lover. But last time they were together was, well, a long time ago.  
********  
_1960, Italy_  
She loved Italy. It was so welcoming and homey. The arts, the culture, and the lights at the now nighttime… She wished she was actually visiting it instead of going there to kill some thief. But if that thief got away with what he stole, HYDRA could say bye-bye. She was holding on to James’ arm, like the married couple they were assigned to be. He had a white v-neck, leather-jacket, with gloves over his hands (to cover his metal fingers) and some jeans and boots.  
She had a leather jacket, zipped all the way up, a skirt, black heels, and a wig to cover her silver hair. They were following said thief, and then put their plan in action. She started to run towards him, bumping him ‘accidentally’, making his bag fall. “Signor dispiace!” (Sorry mister) she cried, taking the bag. She then, instead of giving him the bag, kicked him, sending him flying backwards into an alley.  
James then rushed to him, backed him against a wall, and choked the life out of him. She then handed the bag to him. “I’ll call them, tell them that we got the package. Meanwhile pack our bags.” Y/N instructed as they got back into the motel. “Why don’t you try to relax?” “Remember last time we checked in a DAY after the mission, and what was your excuse…?”  
James smirked, remembering said mission. “That it takes more than an hour for a super soldier to tire out.” She rolled her eyes at that. But it IS true… She wasn’t able to properly walk for days.  
******  
Steve came earlier than she expected. She had just ordered the pizza. “You’re off early!” Y/N said as she jumped at Steve, hugging him. “Well, it’s Friday, wanna know what that means?” “That we’ll watch movies?” “And we have a guest.” Steve opened the door, and a very pissed Natasha stepped in. “So it is true, you adopted her.” “I am not a pet.” Nat glared at her, and sat on the couch. “What movie we’ll be watching?” “The Jungle Book.” As Y/N bright the bowl with popcorn, Steve sat on the couch, next to Nat. Y/N gave him the bowl and sat on his right, Steve between the two girls. Y/N seemed to be very invested in the movie, and just adored Bagheera. She then rested her head on his shoulder, and leaned to the small table on front of them, reaching for her coke, giving Steve a good view of her butt in his sweat pants. They still need to buy her some clothes.  
It wasn’t a secret they flirted a lot. She managed to make him blush with one look. But she helped him. Now, he wasn’t so shy to flirt, and now he doesn’t blush when someone flashes him. He wolf-whistled, to which she smirked. Nat’s eyes widened at this. “Since when do _you_ check out girls’ asses?” “Since her.” Nat looked to her right at Y/N, and she could only smirk at the red-head.  
When the movie ended, Steve excused himself to the bathroom, and the air immediately tensed when the two of them were left alone. “So, you’re a Widow.” Stated Nat. “The First Widow, yeah.” “What’s your story?” Y/N sighed. She’s only said bits and pieces of her story to Steve, and then said man entered. She looked down. “Niece of Johann Schmidt, entered the Red Room at age 16, got out at age23, my uncle was already dead, HYDRA took me, experimented on me and…” She looked straight at Steve. “…gave me the serum.”  
Steve straightened up. “So you’re a super-soldier.” He asked, well, more like stated.  
“The serum… It had other… Effects on me. Yes, I am almost as strong as you, and I have a fast metabolism, but… Have you ever wondered where I got these eyes from? The hair? My curves? The serum had other effects. My curly brown locks? Silver waves replaced them. My e/c? Turned gold. And my body, got more curvaceous, my breasts and butt bigger. I was a man’s dream. I was 26 when that happened. By then, Buck-The soldier already had his arm. When HYDRA discovered I was perfect for undercover missions, the used me. I could get info by seducing men, and if my target was to die, I’d get them on their most vulnerable state.” “Which state?” She looked at the read-head.  
“With their pants down, but that’s not all, oh no, I was a reward to some commanders. I can’t remember their faces, or names, but they’d use me, like I was some sort of toy they could grab and play with.” She looked down, her jaw set, swallowing hard. Then a small smile appeared, but disappeared as it showed. “Then came Krasnaya Zvezda (Red Star). He protected me, and never left me. And then HYDRA cryogenically froze us. Sometimes the let only him out, sometimes only me, but when we were both out, no one could hurt us without having a broken bone as a souvenir.”  
Steve grabbed her shoulders. “Do you know where he is?” She looked down. “No.” Steve looked away. “I thought he was dead. I didn’t even looked for him, maybe find his body. I should’ve looked for him.”  
Y/N squeezed his shoulder. “Hey, if I find anything on him, I’ll let you know, ok?” Steve nodded, and Y/N squeezed his arm. “We’ll find him, I promise.”  
******  
Steve’s eyes opened when he smelled pancakes. He sauntered to the kitchen, and saw Y/N cooking. “I was afraid you’d forget about your next mission.” She didn’t even turn. “Yeah, well I’m gonna be away for the weekend. You sure you’ll be ok for the next 48 hours?” “Steve, I’m an assassin, I can take care of myself very well, and that’s without weapons. My suit and blades are just crossing the room, and if anything happens, I know where your motorcycle is.” Steve raised an eyebrow, “Not a single scratch Schmidt, not a single scratch.” “Wouldn’t dream of it _Captain_.”  
As they ate, Steve told her about his mission, they needed to storm into a base in France, get some intel and capture someone. Steve put on his stealth suit, grabbed his shield and when a black S.H.I.E.L.D van came into view, parted.  
Y/N then set up the living room to watch another movie. She decided to watch as many Disney movies as she could. She watched Finding Nemo, The Lion King, The Lion King 2, Mulan, Hercules, Peter Pan, Tangled and Alice in Wonderland.  
At noon, she looked if there was any leftover food, only to see the fridge was empty. She groaned in annoyance. She grabbed Steve’s smallest hoodie, which fit her perfectly, her boots (which were part from her suit), a bag (so she could put the super-market bags in it) and grabbed the keys of Steve’s motorcycle.  
She locked the apartment, bumping into a blonde girl stepping out of her apartment. “Sorry.” She said, leaving the blonde behind. She turned on the Harley Davidson, and soon left. She drove until she stopped at Walmart. She bought meat, Mac  & Cheese, sausage, tomatoes, lettuce, soup, and of course, chocolate ice-cream. She paid for it, put it in her bag and left. Deciding she was way too hungry to wait, she went to the nearest fast food place, which happened to be a dinner, and bought her favorite; cheeseburger with bacon, French fries and strawberry milkshake. She gave the cashier the money and waited for her food.  
She ate it at ease on the booth beside a window, until she saw a black Impala just outside with two guys in it. She eyed it suspiciously. Two other guys entered, wearing black. Other two policemen entered. She then lowered her face, letting her silver locks cover her face. _Silver_ … She discretely pulled on the hood. She finished her food, grabbed her bag, and left on the Harley. She arrived to the apartment, and bumped into the blonde again. “Sorry.” She said, trying as hard as she could to hide her accent and rushed into the apartment.  
She locked the door and pulled the curtains. She was full Huntress mode, she being the prey right now. She was hysteric and nervous. She heard footsteps from the small corridor outside. She tensed. She ran to the closet, grabbing her gloves knives, and strapped her blades to her calves, just in time. They started to bang the door, and it wasn’t long until they busted in. They even busted in through the windows.  
_Steve will NOT like that._ She thought to herself. She gripped her knives to the point her knuckles were white. They then scanned around. Two stood on the living room, two on the kitchen, and other two entered Steve’s room. She hid on the bathroom, behind the door, which was barely open. When one of them poked his head inside, she in flash closed it with all her strength. The door closed on the man’s head, knocking him out. She noticed how heavily armed and protected he was, so no police or FBI. And then she saw the small S.H.I.E.LD insignia on his shoulder.  
She at this, pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. Of course. The other man immediately shot at the door, which she knew was coming. By the time the bullets hit the door, she was inside the shower. She then silently moved back behind the door. She used the mirror over the sink to see her next target. She saw that he was not moving, so she went offensive. She grabbed her blades and managed to block out the bullets he was shooting.  
She swiped at his legs, making him fall. She kicked his skull, not strong enough to kill him, but enough to knock him out. She ran to the living room, and kicked the side of the knee of another guy, turning him around and putting one of her knives at his throat. The other guys held their hands up, and she turned the guy around, and just as she predicted, he aimed his weapon at her, which she just lifted, kicked him hard in his stomach, knocking down the guy two feet behind him. She threw her knife to other man’s hand, retrieved her knife -not before knocking out the guy with a kick in the head- She heard more footsteps. She looked over the window, seeing Steve’s Harley. She grabbed the keys, kicked a guy in the stomach that was behind her, stepped back, and ran, jumping over the window.  
She managed to land safely, jumped to the Harley, and sped off. She heard sirens, looked behind her, only to see police SUVs following her, which made she sped up even more. She needed to escape, _now_. She entered a tunnel, using it to her advantage. Since their cars were big, and she was using a motorcycle, small spaces gave her advantages.  
She sped through cars, getting away from the SUVs. And then, on the contrary lane, in front of her, more cars showed. She cursed. Grabbing her knife, she balanced the handle on the Harley, and threw her knife to the wheels on the SUV in front of her. It immediately stopped, the ones behind it crashing into one another. She smirked.  
She managed to escape. She was nearing an open ‘ceiling’ area, not too high. She had already a plan forming on her head until she heard a booming sound behind her. She looked back, only to see a rocket being launched. It impacted a few feet above her. She pulled the breaks and turned around. She was about to speed away but they surrounded her. She was too slow.  
She had dozens of guns pointed at her. She raised her gloved hands above her head. Four men went over her, cuffed her hands, and pushed her to the floor.  
*******  
She was cuffed to a seat, her wrists, her legs, and her midsection. She wanted to pull out. She hated being chained. It made her anxious. She let her head rest on the chair, closing her eyes. She was at the top floor of the Triskelion, 30 men with guns pointed at her, and one pissed Nick Fury, talking with Cap on the phone.”You are NOT cancelling the mission. I don’t care you already completed it, this is not of your business. So just because you saw it on the news it is your business?” He stood silent for a minute, meaning Steve must’ve sassed back.  
She smirked as Nick huffed and slammed the phone shut. “He sassed you back, did he not?” Nick glared at her. “I’ve always hated German accents, so unless you want to be gagged, I’d suggest you to shut that mouth.” “Ooh, one of my kinks.” She cooed. Nick tilted his head at one of the guards, him coming over, pulling out a rag, tying it around her mouth. She glared at him, closed her eyes, and let out a breath through her nose.  
*******  
Five hours later Steve stormed in, a glare in his face. His baby blues were stormy grey, and turned even darker once he saw her cuffed to a chair from head to toe, and gagged. “Was the gag really necessary?” He said, strolling over to her, releasing her. Once free, she jumped up, and started to gyrate her wrists and ankles. “Cap, are you aware of who you have as a pet?” “I am no pet!” She snarled, taking a step closer to him, all guns shifting with her. “Leave. NOW!” Steve boomed.  
All the guards hesitated, some even lowered their guns. No one has ever seen the Captain this angry. Nick nodded, and they all rushed out. “I leave for 2 days, and before the first day is complete, you go after her. Nick, she didn’t do-” “Cap, do you know who you picked up? That’s The Huntress, HYDRA’s Daughter, accredited for more than two dozens of kills and that’s only per mission. On one mission, she’d kill at least 5. Families destroyed, widows running away with their children while they can, elders killed with her bare hands. Her favorite method? Seducing men, and kill them in their beds. Lying to women and stab them on their back, poison children, choke elders with her hands.”  
Steve’s jaw clenched. “She was forced to.” “Was she?” “Yes, I was. And the few times I failed, I got punished, and it was so hard, that no one else would’ve survived one of their hits.”  
“You Miss, are in big trouble.”


	3. First Date, First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to make up with a date, which ends in both of them naked in his bedroom.  
> SMUT.

It took five _hours_ to finally let her go. They involved shouting, screaming, demands and threats to let Y/N out. She did NOT like Nick Fury at all. “You ok?” Asked Steve just as she was freed from her bounds. She rubbed her right wrist with a grimace. “Yeah, I guess, but it could’ve gone worse, no?” Steve smiled and put his hand on her lower back, guiding her out.  
  
“Does ice-cream sound good to you?” She smiled and nodded her head. Nat soon caught up with them. “He’s definitely not happy with letting you go, but hey, he doesn’t know you as we do.” Y/N smiled. Nat and Y/N were now inseparable. Nat, when free of missions, would be at Steve’s apartment, watching movies with Y/N.  
They would even share their experiences on the Red Room, helping each-other with their past suffering. “When will we introduce her to the team?” “When they stop acting like children.” “That’ll be when they die.” “Hopefully.” The three of them smirked at that.  
  
Steve ordered his strawberry with rainbow chips, Y/N her chocolate with M &M’s and Nat her vanilla with brownies. They sat down, talking about everything and nothing until a little girl pointed at Y/N. “Look mommy! She has silver hair! Like those wolves on the television!” Y/N panicked, but remembered, no one knew her.  
  
She then heard her whisper. “She is so pretty.” Y/N smiled at that. “You too are pretty beautiful, little princess.” Y/N said, crouching, the little girl a few feet away from her. The girl withdrew from her mom’s grasp and sprinted to Y/N. “You are so pretty! I wanna be like you when I grow up!” Y/N smiled a little sad smile. “Be exactly who you are, what you want to be, be yourself. You don’t want to be like me, trust me. In fact, you are much prettier than me.” The girl had green eyes and golden curls, making her look like a princess.  
  
“Go to your mother now.” She said, ruffling the little girl’s hair. She then skipped back to her mother. Y/N got up and sat back on the chair. “Was that your first interaction with a kid?” “Too obvious?” “No, it’s just, that for a heartless assassin, you have a touch with kids.” Y/N frowned at the red-head, rolling her eyes.  
They split ways, Steve and Y/N going for Steve’s motorcycle, which was taken away for ‘investigation evidence’. Y/N wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his back. The ride back was comfortable. It was getting dark, the sky a soft blue and peach, the wind blowing on her silver hair, it made forget about what happened earlier. As they entered the apartment, she spoke, “Mac and Cheese sound good to you?” He didn’t answer her, he just moved to the living room. There were bullet shells everywhere, glass windows scattered on the floor, and bit of blood.  
  
She looked down. “Sorry about, this.” She said, picking up a few bullet shells. “No, I’m sorry. I should’ve sent you somewhere _away_ from them, away from one of their stupid bases. God, I should’ve known better than to leave you alone on the same town as Fury, it was downright stupid.” She frowned. “Hey, it was definitely _not_ your fault. Besides, I managed it pretty well if I say so myself.” She said, smirking at the last part. He raised an eyebrow. “They caught you.” “They had gazillions of guns pointed at me in all directions; I did NOT want to kill them all.” “He rolled his eyes. “Mac and Cheese sounds pretty great. But, how ‘bout we go out? Y’know, make up for those 5 hours…” “Is Steve Rogers, Captain America, asking _me_ , the Huntress, a Soviet Spy, German Soldier, Russian assassin, out?” He smirked. “Is that a yes?”  
She smiled brightly, a kind blinding smile. “ _Da_.”  
  
*************  
  
After a short shower, she managed to acquire a pretty good outfit. It was, in a way, kind of fancy. White jeans, with a faint sky blue taint on it, a loose white long sleeve, some light blue platform heels, a white jacket, and a simple necklace, with a silver wolf pendant. After telling him that her favorite animal was the wolf, and that sometimes in Russia, when it was full moon, and she had to kill someone, the called her The She-Wolf or Silver Wolf. Steve couldn’t resist but to buy her a necklace with the represented animal. Nat helped him choose it, and the smile that erupted in Y/N’s face was so worth it.  
  
She met Steve in the living room, him wearing a navy dress shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. He looked hot. “Ready to go, doll?” “As I’ll ever be.” He offered his arm, and she grabbed it.  
  
They neared a Diner, to which she smirked. “Really?” “Really.” They walked in, Steve holding out the door for her, and sat on a booth. They sat near a window, Y/N claiming from her personal experience it would make them notice if any hostiles attacked them. She pulled on the hoodie on her jacket, but Steve, who was seating across her, removed it. “No more hiding. ‘Sides, you look beautiful.” A small blush erupted from her cheeks.  
  
They ordered their food, two cheeseburgers, with extra bacon, a chocolate and a strawberry milkshake. As they waited, they chatted. “Remember that mission you went in Rumania?” “The one in which you locked yourself and Nat in the lab?” “Yes. Remember when you took off the mask after I knocked her out, and you opened the door? What was your first thought? Your first impression of me without a mask?” He smiled, remembering such memory.   
  
********* _It was another mission in Europe, Stripes’ ‘reign’ as Steve liked to put it. When a double set of doors closed, separating Nat from the team, Steve panicked. There were grunts, and groans, and shouts, and the doors occasionally shaking. After declaring the best way to get Nat out was by blowing the doors, they dropped a grenade, opening the doors._   
  
To their surprise, Nat had a disadvantage, her guns out of their holsters, Stripes with an arm around her neck and the other locking Nat’s arms behind her. Nat sent electricity into Stripes, which made her grunt in pain, letting Nat go. She flicked her wrists, her claws out, and scratched at Nat’s arm. If it wasn’t for the suit, Nat would’ve been bleeding out by now, her legs, arms and midsection were ripped, and small scratches covered her. Before Stripes could strike again, Steve charged at her. She grabbed her blades, swung her arms back, and slammed them into Cap’s shield. The impact was so hard it made them both jump backwards.   
  
“Is that vibranium?!” Nat rasped. “Lets find out!” Steve charged again to her. He wrapped his arms to her waist, pushing her back to a wall. She gasped, but regained composure as she pulled her legs up and kicking him in his stomach. He flew backwards, and she gracefully landed on her feet. This time, she charged at him. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his neck, tightening them.   
  
He pulled at her, and she started to claw at his shield. He finally mustered up enough strength to pull her up. She hit the ceiling, but didn’t hit her head as she pulled her arms up and pushed herself down. He grabbed her yet again and rammed her to a wall. She got out of breath, seeing as she gasped and grabbed her throat. He took off her helmet, silver flying before his eyes as a slight tanned skin with freckles and golden eyes appeared. And SHIT she was beautiful. She squinted her eyes at him, and then got out of his grasp. She grabbed for her belt, taking out two grenades, activating them and running for the other door in which Steve and the others came in.   
  
********* “My first thought was ‘SHIT, she’s beautiful’.” She laughed. Music to his ears. “So, what did you do? ‘Sides training…” She frowned. “I-I drew… I liked to draw on my spare time, whenever I had any…” This got Steve’s attention. “I draw too. Maybe I can teach you…” “I’d love that. Who knows? Maybe all I know to do now are stickmen…” He laughed at this. After they got their food, the waitress gasped, muttering under her breath ‘silver hair and golden eyes? Who she thinks she is? A wolf?’ after she left, they both laughed.  
  
“Why don’t you officially change your name to Silver Wolf? Everybody calls you that!” She clutched her stomach, but smacked his arm, wheezing out a ‘shut up!’. They ate, laughed and stole loving glances. Steve paid and they left. Y/N didn’t really knew her way around, but they were definitely _not_ going to his apartment. Instead they stopped by a park, it had a small pond that connected to a lagoon, with a bridge over it. They walked along the sidewalk, crossing the bridge and stood on the middle of it, resting their elbows on the railings. They looked up at the gigantic full moon, losing their gazes there. Then Steve looked at her. “It’s so beautiful.” “I’m seeing something more beautiful…” He said. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, affecting her hair too.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down. This kiss wasn’t like their last kiss -which was their last kiss. This was heated and desperate. His hands travelled to her hips, waist, back, and neck, never staying still for too long. Hers would pull at his hair, go down too his collarbones and chest and then back up.  
  
************  
  
When the apartment door closed, Steve pushed Y/N to it, lifting her by her thighs, which wrapped around his hips. Their lips meshed and then she tugged at his shirt. He broke the kiss to take off his leather jacket, followed by his shirt. Her mouth watered at the sight. She ran her hands from his collarbones, to his pecs, and to his abs.  
She soon pulled off the jacket followed by her shirt. Steve’s eyes darkened, and his hands shyly but surely went up her stomach. She grabbed his wrists, guiding them up to her large breasts. He squeezed and she groaned, her head rolling back. His hands went for her back, as he walked them to bedroom. He threw her to the bed, and crawled up to her. She raised to a sitting position and took off her bra. Steve’s confidence faltered, looking away. “Virgin?” Steve looked down, and Y/N only rolled her eyes. She grabbed his chin, making him look at her eyes. She then grabbed his wrists again, and pulled his hands to her breasts. He squeezed to which she bit her lower lip.  
  
Steve’s hands went to unbuckle his belt, and Y/N pulled her pants down, only their underwear separating them. She kicked off her panties, and he his boxers. She licked her lips. He was huge. He smirked. “Like whatcha see?” She raised a playful eyebrow. He was on a kneeling position, and she straddled his lap, and aligned herself with him as she sank to him. They groaned in unison, his hands shooting to her hips, hers digging to his shoulders. She started to pull her hips up and down, shuddering each time she sank fully into him. God was she tight, and fuck was he stretching her. They started to work a faster pace.  
  
His thrusts became faster, and he then pinned her down. He thrusted harder into her, and bit her neck. She gasped, her eyes widening as she scratched his back. His next thrust was so hard after she scratched his back that she screamed out. He quieted her with a kiss, all tongue and teeth. She pulled at his hair, and his hands tightened around her hips, sure to leave bruises. She dug her nails into his back, and he thursted even harder. She whimpered, groaned and mewled, the sounds coming out her mouth very pornoghraphic. His groans were quiet though.  
  
She then sucked at his neck, his animalistic growl surprising her. He grunted, his thrusts more erratic and faster. He was close, and so was she. With one final thrust and scratch, they both came. Steve pulled out and laid next to her, their breaths were the only things heard in the room. Y/N rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling to him as he wrapped his arms around her. “Never thought an assassin could be a cuddler.” He heard a mumbled ‘shut up’ before drifting to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Death, Escape, Memories, Fighting, and HYDRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Soldier insert. Finally seeing Bucky only for him to pull you back in.  
> WARNINGS: Bucky Smut.

A month has passed after that night, and we were comfortable with it. Nat didn’t know, but she knew that _something_ was up. Nat _always_ tried to get something from us.  
“Did you do the do?”  
“Do I look like I took Captain America’s virginity?”

“What’s that on your neck?”  
“I don’t know ‘bout you Nat, but I get bruises when I’m fighting.”

The situations go on and on, but I taught Steve pretty well how to lie. I got up at the crack of dawn, putting on some black yoga pants and a blue and grey long-sleeve shirt from Under-Armour, the sleeve covering the back of my hand, my thumb poking through a hole in it, and my blue shoes. After a couple of days after the SHIELD fiasco, Steve made me go on a run with him on mornings, and it’s been like that since then. He had his grey shirt and black sweat-pants.  
We walked out the door, went down the stairs, and as soon as we got out of the building, we started to jog. We neared a park, and soon he started to run. I sprinted toward him, keeping up with his pace. He looked to his left, smirking, me returning the favor.  
We then saw a man in a grey sweatshirt, jogging in front of us. On our left was some sort of lake, and in less than a minute, we caught up with him. “On your left.” Steve said. We kept running, turned a corner and kept running. We met up with him again. “On your left.” I said. “Uh-huh. On my left. Got it.” I giggled and ran up to Steve.  
And on the third time, he looked back at us. “Don’t say it. Don’t you say it!” And the both of us yelled, “On your left!” “C’mon!” I slowed my pace a little, looking at the man. “If running that fast is hard, imagine what it is to keep up with it.” I said, and sprinted back to Steve, not before hearing him gasp upon seeing my silver locks.  
We then found him laying on the grass, leaning against a tree. “Need a medic?” Steve sassed. “ I need a new set of lungs. Dude, you just ran, like 13 mile in 30 minutes.” “Guess we took a late start.” I answered. “Really? You should be ashamed of yourself, both of you. Go take another lap.” He looked away and then back at us. “Did you just take it? I assume you just took it.”  
Steve pointed to his shirt. “What unit you with?” “58th pararescue. Now I’m working down at the VA.” He reached his arms up, Steve and I taking one. “Sam Wilson.” “Steve Rogers.” "Kind of put that together. You?” “Y/N Schmidt.”  
He turned back to Steve. “Must have freaked you out, coming home after all that defrosting thing.” “It takes some getting used to. It’s good to meet you.” Steve turned around, but Sam spoke up again. “It’s your bed right?” Steve turned around, “What’s that?” “Your bed, it’s too soft. When I was over there I’d sleep on the ground, use rock for pillows like a caveman. Now I’m home, lying in my bed and it’s like…” “Lying on a marshmallow. Feel like I’m gonna sink into the floor.” I finished for him. “How long?” Asked Steve. “Two tours. You must miss the good old days, huh?.” “Well things aren’t so bad. Food’s a lot better-” “-Whole lot better-” “-we used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. We’ve been reading a lot, trynna catch up.” “Marvin Gaye, 1972, Trouble Man soundtrack.” Steve reached for his pocket, writing it down. “Everything you missed jammed into one album.” “I’ll put it on the list.” He then reached for his other, taking out his phone. I peered over his shoulder.  
The message read;  
_Mission alert. Extraction imminent. Meet at the curb. : )_  
Nat. Definitely Nat.  
“All right Sam, duty calls. Thanks for the run.” “If that’s what you call running.” I smirked. “Oh, so that’s how it is?” “Oh that’s how it is.” I answered. “Anytime you want to stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know.” “I’ll keep it mind.”  
Soon enough a black sports car showed up, the window went down to reveal Nat. “Hey fellas, detka(baby). Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I came to pick up Fossil 1. You can stay with Fossil 2.” “That’s hilarious.” I said. Steve walked to the car, and Sam and I followed behind. “How you doing?” “Hey.” They then zoomed out. “Nice meeting you Sam.” I said, offering my hand. “Same. Mind if I ask, where you from?” “Germany.” “That’s…interesting.” I smiled, knowing he was wondering what was a German-silver-haired-girl doing with Captain America. “You have no idea.” We parted ways.  
When I entered the apartment, Nick Fury was standing there. “Can we talk?” “Depends. You won’t gag me if I say something?” He smirked. “No.”  
*****************  
I helped Fury localize some HYDRA bases that I remembered, and told him what they had in there. We came into civil terms, no longer trying to choke the other one to death. He left before 8 a.m., someone called him saying Steve would arrive in 45 minutes.  
I still had a couple of hours before Steve came back, he had to report back to SHIELD and he told me he was going to the Smithsonian, pay a visit to Peggy, and then visit Sam, so I decided to watch more movies. I watched about four movies, including Sex and The City, The Devil Wears Parada, Aladdin, and Jurassic Park. I was about to start 50 First Dates when I heard the window crashing. I soon got into a defensive stance. I neared the window and saw it was Fury. I frowned. He had a nosebleed.  
He put a finger to his lip. I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a seat. I grabbed a towel, let it absorb some water, and started to clean off the blood. I then looked for paper an pencil, and wrote down.  
_What happened?_  
_Someone tried to kill me._  
We kept communicating like this. Until I heard the unmistakable sound of Steve’s Harley. I watched through the window as he entered. I counted to thirty and opened the door, but silently closed it until only a crack was left.  
The blonde girl and Steve were talking. “My aunt. She’s kind of an insomniac.” “Hey if you want… I f you want you’re welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper than the one in the basement.” “h yeah? What’s the cost?” “A cup of coffee?” I squinted my eyes. _Oh no he didn’t._  
She smiled sweetly at him. Blood boiled in me. “Thank you but, I already have a load in downstairs, and you really don’t want my scrubs in your machine. I just finished a rotation in the infectious disease ward, so…” “Oh. I’ll keep my distance.” “Hopefully not too far.” I glared and as Steve turned around, I closed the door quietly.  
Fury had the stereo on, so Steve probably would try to get in by the window. I was beside Nick, and soon enough, Steve’s face showed. “I don’t remember giving you a key.” Fury grunted as he raised into a sitting position. “You really think I’d need one? Or anyone for that matter when she’s here? Anyone could bust in, and she’d throw them back down.” I smirked at that, tilting my head in approbation. “My wife kicked me out.” “I didn’t know you were married.” “A lot of things you don’t know about me.” “I know Nick. That’s the problem.” Steve turned on the lights and saw Nick’s bruises. Steve frowned when Nick turned off the lamp. He showed Steve his phone; Ears everywhere.  
Steve looked around, and Nick kept talking. “I’m sorry I had to do this, but I had no place else to crash.” He showed him his phone; SHIELD compromised.  
“Who else knows about your wife?” And down he typed; you, her, and me. “Just… My friends.” “Is that what we are?” “That’s up to you.” And then three shots pierced Fury’s body. I grabbed his shoulders, and gently laid him on the ground. I looked at the holes on the wall, and looked if one bullet was on the ground. Not a single one. They were in Fury’s body. Meanwhile Steve dragged Fury to the kitchen. I heard Fury rasp out his last words. “Don’t, trust anyone.” I heard the door being kicked open.  
I took an offensive stance, my legs separate, using my body to cover Fury’s if needed be. “Captain Rogers?” I growled, recognizing that voice. “Captain, I’m agent 13 of S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Service.” “Kate?” “I’m assigned to protect you.” “Under whose order?” She then saw Fury’s body behind me. “His.”  
While she commanded some orders and the address into a walkie-talkie, I looked at the window, seeing a shiny metal. _It can’t be…_  
And then Steve’s voice said; “Tell him I’m on pursuit.”  
Steve crashed through the window, landing on the other building. I didn’t bother. I just jumped over, landing on the building, and started to climb upward, using anything I could to place my feet and hands. I then reached the roof, and sprinted towards him. I ran faster, if possible, and reached for my favorite knife. No matter where I was, it was always strapped on my waist. He jumped into the next building, me close behind. I then threw it at him, and he caught it with his metal arm. He looked at it, and saw the red stains on the hilt. He looked at me, his eyes showing recognition until Steve barged in. He threw his shield at him, and he dropped the knife, catching the shield it with ease.  
He looked straight at Steve, and threw it back at him. It pushed Steve backwards, and I ran to him. He then grabbed me by my throat with the metal hand, lifting me a little of the floor. I rasped out a ‘Soldat’ and he released me, throwing me back before jumping off the building. I got up and ran to the edge, Steve now beside me. We looked around but saw nothing.  
_Night hides him well._  
I grabbed my knife and lifted my shirt, strapping it back.

******************* 

The only reason I didn’t show up at the hospital was because SHIELD was most likely to a)blame me for his death b)might interrogate me and c)I needed to hide. Soldat did recognize me. That means he’ll most likely report to HYDRA. Wherever they where… I grabbed a duffel bag and put some basic stuff there; my suit, blades, clothes, my side arms, and helmet. I had to get away from SHIELD, but I was not going to abandon Steve. I lay low, walking through Washington. I finally found an abandoned building. It’s been almost two days since I disappeard.  
It had dust, and I swear I saw a rat in front of me. I grabbed my flashlight, and opened a door. The apartment still had a bed, so I took it. After doing my best at cleaning it and changing the covers to one of Steve’s, I kept cleaning the apartment. I laid on the bed, remembering the last time I saw the Red Room.  


_2004, Russia, The Red Room_  
 _I was sent back. They ‘needed’ me. New Widows. Finishing their training, already graduatedt. There was one that I did not like. Natalie Rushman. From this group, she was the best, 20 years old. She wanted Soldat. MY Soldat. She flirted with him, stole glances at him, lingered her touches. It made my blood boil. But she went too far this time._  
 _I was observing three girls. She was one of them. They were taking on James. I observed them, they had great potential, Natalie the strongest. Soldat took out two of them, leaving only him and Natalie. She charged at him, wrapping her legs around his waist, grabbing his hands, putting them above his head, and kissed him._  
I snapped, and ran towards her. I grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her in front of me, and sent a kick to her stomach. I waited for her to regain her composure. She charged at me, her hands on my waist. I placed a foot backwards, supporting myself. I inclined forward, grabbed her wrists, and let go. She landed face first on the floor, and got up again. She kicked and punched pretty fast, but I was faster. I was trained for worse than this.  
 _I grew tired and landed a kick at the back of her knee, making her kneel. I pushed her head back by her short red hair. She grabbed at my wrists, digging her nails. I finally kicked her in her stomach, landed flat on her back, and I put my knee on her stomach, my elbow by her neck, putting pressure there._  
 _My face showed no emotion. “Peretrenirovannosti v.”(Training's over) I said, getting off her. Madame B, the new leader, only watched with her jaw clenched. If I was part of them, they would’ve already stopped me, but since I wasn’t one of their trainees anymore, nor did I belonged here, if they tried to attack me, they would end loosing. I walked back to Soldat. I looked into his eyes, mine showing rage. He grabbed my upper arms and walked me backwards to the exit of the room. He then turned me over, my back facing him as we got out of the mansion. We kept walking until we were out couldn’t see the mansion._  
 _“YA schitayu, eto ogromnyy povorot na kogda vy borot'sya s drugimi Widows iz revnosti.” (I find a huge turn on when you fight other Widows out of jealousy)._  
 _“Zatknut'sya krasnuyu zvezdu.”(Shut up red star.) He smirked, and kissed me. His hands gripped my hips, and mine tangled in his hair. He lifted me up, and I instantly wrapped my legs around his hips. He pushed me to a tree, and started to unzip my suit. I took off my boots and he worked his pants. I took off my panties, and he lifted me once again. He aligned with my entrance and finally slipped into me. I threw my head back, groaning. I bucked my hips and he started to thrust. My back scratched against the bark, but I didn’t care. He kept a slow tortuous pace. I groaned for him to go faster. “Skazhi mne chego ty khochesh.” (Tell me what you want)._  
 _I glared down at him. Two can play this game. “YA khochu, chtoby vash tverdyy chlen vnutri menya, ya khochu, chtoby ty menya videt’ zvezdy, zastavlyayut menya vspomnit’, pochemu ya prodolzhayu vozvrashchat’sya vam, ya khochu, chtoby ty menya krichat’, zastavit’ menya videt’ zvezdy, trakhnut’ menya pryamo I grubo.” (I want your hard cock inside me, I want you to make me see stars, make me remember why I keep coming back to you, I want you to make me scream, make me see stars, fuck me right and rough) A/N Shit did I just wrote that._  
 _He groaned and thrust roughly into me. I gripped his hair, and tugged. He let out an animalistic groan and bit my throat. I tugged harder, pulling his head backward, marking his neck. I bit the corner of his jaw, and sucked on his pulse point. He groaned and thrust even harder and faster. Hi metal hand started to rub at my clit, the cold metal making me scream. My hands slipped into his suit shirt and scratched his back. His other hand came to my throat and squeezed gently. I let go with a final scream, my walls tightening around him, bringing him to his release._  
 _We got our clothes back, my knees too weak to walk. Soldat then stopped me, and lifted me, carrying me back bridal style. When we got back, we heard screams. They were wiping Natalie. “She cannot remember what happened. And overall, she cannot remember you.” Madame B told us, her eyes never leaving Natalie. James and I smirked._  


***************************** 

That was one of the best nights ever. I made a smug Widow get back in place (sorry Nat), got the boy, and they wiped her memories. I got out, and climbed the emergency stairs outside the building. I sat on the roof, surveying the area, and farther. Knowing Steve, any moment a ruckus could occur. I looked to my left, a bridge about 20 minutes away, 10 if I run. And then I saw it. A black Jeep pushed another car, and on the black Jeep I saw the shiny metal. I went down to the room, and put on my boots, strapped my blades, side –arms, my favorite knife on the inside of my elbow. I decided to leave the helmet, and instead, grabbed some dirt, putting it around my eyes, the gold contrasting. It was board daylight, so had to move fast.  
I ran towards the bridge, jumping over the roofs of buildings. I watched as James grabbed his rocket-launcher and shot at Steve. Steve flew over the bridge falling to the other side. I waited for the HYDRA guys to go away, and when I saw James take off his goggles, I knew I had to move.  
I finally reached the bridge, and saw a flash of red going away. I saw his figure on the shadow below him, and barely heard his voice. “U menya yest' yeye . Vy naydete yego.” He was going for Nat. I sighed. She doesn’t know anything. I jumped when I heard the car in front of me crash, he was walking toward Nat, rifle in hand. And then four guys jumped. I raised an eyebrow. I shot down one, just to make things easier for them, but my mission was to get to James.  
And then the shooting started. I’ve been in worse, so I just ran away to get to James. Two guards fell limply, leaving the one with the machine gun. I heard sirens and then an explosion. I ran to where the fire was, and saw his back. I crept slowly to him. He stopped, reaching for his grenade, letting it roll. As the car exploded, Nat kicked his rifle and wrapped her legs around his shoulders, pulling out a string and wrapping it around his throat. He grabbed the string, trying to get it away from his throat. He grabbed her with his metal arm and threw her against a car.  
He got his rifle back, only for Nat to throw a Widow’s Disk at him. It landed on his metal arm, it going limp, and he soon took it off, rolling his arm. He didn’t bother to look around him. He aimed his gun and shot. And I jumped on him.  
My legs went around his waist, and he just threw me away. “Derzhites' podal'she ot etogo Volchok.” (stay out of this wolfy). He kicked my stomach, and then grabbed a fistful of my hair, knocking it on the ground, not hard enough to knock me out, but strong enough to make me dizzy.  
I saw him jump on a car, aiming his gun, and then Steve jumped on it. James raised his fist, his arm making a loud banging sound when it made contact with the shield. He then grabbed the shield and pushed it out of the way as he kicked Steve, making him fall. He shot at him, and when he ran out of ammo changed his rifle. I tried to get up, leaning on the car. He tried shooting Steve through a car, and when he tried to change the magazine, Steve kicked the rifle out of his hand, only for James to grab a gun.  
James exchanged some punches and flicked out Steve’s shield, taking it in his arm. Steve charged at him, and barely escaped the shield thrown at him. I saw him take out a knife, flicking it. _I taught him that_ I thought, the corner of my mouth lifting upward for a microsecond.  
They kept fighting, until Steve flicked James over his back, the mask that covered the lower half of his falling. “Steve don’t…” I rasped. He couldn’t know. At least not like this. But it was too late.  
“Bucky?”  
“Who the hell is Bucky?”  
I heard some weird sound, like some sort of airplane about to go off, only to see Sam with what looked like some wings. He kicked James’ back, sending him forward. He got up and looked at Steve before pointing his gun. I ran to him, and caught me by my throat, pulling me down with him as a rocket hit the car behind us. He used the smoke to go away, pulling me by my hair.  
A black car came into view, and he pulled us in. I sat by him, and then I saw the face I thought I’d never see.  
“Oh no.” I muttered.  
“You’ve been too far gone, Huntress.” Said Pierce.  
Shit.  



	5. Secrets and Running Away

_I hated Pierce. He was one of the chiefs that made me a sex toy. He made me a toy for some guy, tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He was hot, not going to deny it, but I didn’t want him. I had my Soldat, I just couldn’t. But, what could stop them? Apparently the guy was one of the top guys in here, a commander, so he would lock me in a room with him, and after tiring me out (by fighting against me), he punched me and took me. I yelled, I moved, I screamed, to be answered by Soldat’s screams and punches against the wall._  
_After he took me, Soldat would punch him square in the jaw, to which made him go straight to wiping. And they made me watch him. They forced me to. All I could do was scream, punch and sob. But never begged, never. After hearing his screams of pain, I’d run to him and soothe him, whispering in Russian. We’d go to his chambers and we’d sing together in Russian to sleep._  
  
I was standing in one of the bases in HYDRA, so close to the Triskelion. I watched as Pierce asked for the mission report, to which James asked who was Steve. I zoned out, for the man standing beside me, was the same guy who took me. Brock Rumlow. I was tense, anyone could see, and then when I heard ‘Then wipe him and start over’ I snapped back. I swallowed. Rumlow then grabbed me by my jaw, and forced me to look at him. James was shirtless, sweaty, and breathing heavily. I flinched when I heard him scream.  
  
Rumlow kicked the back of my knee, to which I didn’t fight. I needed to behave. Brock pulled me by my hair. “I hope to get a chance before killing your new Golden Boy.” He spat. I growled. “You can try.” I rasped my accent thick. He then punched me, and I fell to the floor. I didn’t black out, just a warning, a very _painful_ warning. I heard some rustling to see James looking straight at me. I smiled, a tiny smile, to let him know I was alright.  
  
They then set him free, supporting himself with two men by his sides. “I got him.” I said, putting a hand on James’ chest. “Oh no, sweetheart. We’ll take him to his room. You are going to be wiped.” My eyes widened. “No no no no no….” Two other men grabbed my upper arms. I shuffled, moved, and kicked. I knocked both of them out, my shoulders tense, my head looking down, my hair covering my eyes. All men in the room had their guns aimed at me. “Not now, kotenok.” (kitten)Whispered James in my ear, grabbing my upper hand. I relaxed, and looked up. I raised my arms, my hands on my head in a submissive motion.  
  
They then manhandled me into the chair, locking me. I opened my mouth as they put a protector. I was then shifted into another angle, and I breathed heavily. And the last I remembered was my teeth clenching in pain as waves of pain racked my head.  
  
  
*********  
  
I wasn’t reading my bearings when they stopped. You know when you wake up and you are barely recognizing anything? Well, like that. Pierce came back, with a silver book with a golden wolf head. _Fuck, no_  
“Fear. 16. Winter. Wildfire. Flood. Hurricane. 23. Blades. Knife. Bullet. Blood. Lust. Death. Cold. 26. Red Star. Metal. Blue. Eyes. Huntress?”  
“Who’s the next prey?”  
  
***********  
  
  
She was wearing her silver and gold suit. It had two golden thin lines that ran from the side of her leg to her arm. She had her blades on her boots, her red stained knife strapped on her upper arm, and her side-arms strapped to her hips. They put some black face paint on the bottom of her eye, running from below her eyes in a ice-spike way that ran down to her cheeks.  
He had his tactical suit, but had less guns, and his knife. They were going to be working separately. Huntress would guard Pierce and the Winter Soldier would finish his mission.  
  
Huntress was at the top of the Triskelion, waiting for Pierce, sitting in a sofa as if it were a bed. “Who is she?” Pierce ignored the question.  
“I know the road hasn’t exactly been smooth, and some of you would have gladly kicked me out of the car along the way. Finally, we’re here. And the world should be grateful.”  
  
They all tipped all their champagne and sipped.  
“Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers,” My head moved up at the voice, and cocked a bit at the name. “You’ve heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it’s time you know the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D is not what we thought it was, it’s been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader.” The Council turned to look at Pierce, to which he raised his eyebrows and shrugged. “The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well, I don’t know how many more, but I know they’re in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want.” Pierce started to tap on his phone. “Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won’t end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone who stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know what I’m asking for. The price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it’s a price I’m willing to pay. And if I’m the only one, so be it. But I’m willing to bet I’m not.” 

  
  


“You smug son of a bitch.” I raised into a sitting position. Some HYDRA guys entered. “Arrest him.” But the HYDRA guy just pointed his gun at the man. “I guess I’ve got the floor.” I heard some shooting, and raised my chin in its direction, telling Pierce to look. Some aircraft was shooting a guy with a winged suit.  
  
“Let me ask you a question. What if Pakistan marched into Mumbai tomorrow, and you knew they were going to drag your daughters into a soccer stadium for execution,” he offered the man with Arabian features a glass of champagne “and you could just stop it with a flick of a switch. Wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you all?” The Council al looked around. “Not if it was your switch.” Said the man, throwing away the glass. I stood up, and glared at the man. When Pierce aimed his gun at the man, the blonde woman kicked him out of the way, punched Pierce, sent a Widow’s Disk into a man, grabbed the magazine on Pierce’s gun and threw it at a guy’s face, kicked another man, smashed someone’s head into the table, and knocked out the last guard. She aimed her gun at Pierce. I jumped over, pulling Pierce behind me, shielding him.  
“Y/N, this isn’t you. Remember me? I’m Nat.” She said, taking 

_Nat. Natalie. Tried to take my Soldat._

I tackled her to the ground. She used the magazine on her gun to hit my head. I rolled over to my back, groaning in pain. She grabbed at my silver locks and rammed my head to the floor. Everything went dizzy, and then I looked up. "Nat?" "Hey." I looked around at the men on the floor. "I'm guessing you did all this." I gestured around. "Yeah, now you need to know this..."  
  
She started to ramble all Steve's plan, the Helicarriers, about throwing all of S.H.I.E.L.D's and HYDRA's secrets out into the Internet... of course in Russian. I stared at the window, looking at the Helicarriers. I heard Nat and Pierce discussing when I saw a black chopper coming into view. I looked at Nat, with my head tilted to the side, with a questioning expression. "That him?" I asked in Russian. She nodded. Nick entered the room, and after confronting Pierce, they walked towards the panel and I looked outside at the carriers. I then heard some groans and gasps behind me along with a buzzing sound. Nick and Nat aimed their guns at Pierce, the Council on the floor. "Unless you wan to end up like them I'd put that gun down." They lowered their guns, Nat looking to a side.  
  
"Now, Miss Council, and you, Huntress, or Silver Wolf or whatever you want to call yourself, are going to fly me out of here, safely." We walked beside Pierce. I whispered in Russian, "Widow's Disk." Nat took out the disk and pressed it. She fell down, and I heard gunshots. I looked at Pierce, two holes of blood on his chest. He fell through the glass, face up. I went over him, kneeling beside his head. "My files...are they out into the world too?" "Your files...there's only one...Siberia...we wanted to keep you as hidden as possible." He coughed up blood. "Hail HYDRA." And he went limp.  
We entered the chopper, when Sam called us. We went to his rescue, 41st floor... I am the absolute worse at math but we where pretty far low to the 41st floor. And then he jumped. He crashed through the chopper's door. And what happened next was a blur. He crashed through the door, pushing me to the opposite one. The weight plus the force made the door fall, along with me. I was falling fast, the only good news? The lake was below me. I fell with a loud splash! I resurfaced with a gasp. I swam to the shore, and slumped there, resting on the rocky floor. Stamina or not, try falling from a chopper into a lake and swimming out of said lake. I saw a figure pulling out a man of the water 30 meters away.  
I got up with shaky legs, and walked over to them. I recognized them, as if the blue red and white suit didn't gave any message. I stared longingly at Steve. He was bruised badly. "We've got to go. I'll pick up some stuff from the apartment and then we'll leave." "Where to?" "Does it matter? We need to escape." We waited for the night to come and went to Steve's apartment. I grabbed two bags and started to pack them. Money, food, clothes, guns. And surprisingly Steve's clothes fit James'. The two bags were packed tight, and we changed.  
"So, since I don't really have an ID and you're well, you don't have one either, I was planning on... Taking one of those jets at S.H.I.E.L.D." He shrugged. After turning off the power and knocking out 5 guards we were seated on the jet. James piloted through the clouds, the lights of Washington D.C. growing smaller and smaller. I stood up to reach for the bag but James stopped me.  
  
"What did you wrote on that note?" I looked at him. "What?" "I know you Vdova, what did you wrote for him?" I sighed. "I told him that I was sorry to leave,, that things went south as they always do when I am around, that he'll have questions which some I have answers but can't answer them now...And that hopefully we'll meet again."I said, resting my arm on the head of his seat. "You must really like him, huh Kitten?" "What if I do?" He he tilted the jet to the side, me losing my balance and he took the opportunity to pull to his lap. He stabilized the jet. "Because, Kitten, then we will really have to meet with him, and it's not goin' to be a fun talk." "Yeah, but I can see you want some fun time..." I purred, placing a leg in each side of his, my arms around his neck. He groaned. "Kitten, as much as I love the attention only you can give me, I think it's better we think where will we go..." I tilted my head, the right side of my head almost touching my shoulder, my silver locks falling to cover the right side of my face. "How about France?" "City of Love, Ooh-la-la." He said, nipping at the patch of skin that connected my jaw to my neck. "Focus on the road Soldat, or well, the sky..." I said, climbing off him and going to my seat. 


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks of Bucky and Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys wassup? I know it's been forever since I last updated, but school just a pain in the ass. I promise that I'll whatever I can to add two or three chapters this week. Oh, and since I'm too lazy to look for the words in Russian, whenever I put * it means that they're talking in Russian. By the way, tell me if you like the story, what you don't like, and if I should add or remove something.

It was late night in Paris, but with all the lively lights, it was going to be hard to hide in the shadows. I was much more sneaky, so I looked for any place we could stay at. I found a nice abandoned department, it was a bit dusty but it will do.

We put some newspapers on the windows, and luckily there was bed. "We'll go look for some food tomorrow. Get some rest." I, for once, listened to James and changed into some sweatpants and a shirt. I crawled to bed, and soon after felt James' chest to my back. "It's going to be cold tonight." James said. "And I bet I won't feel the cold." "You always knew how to keep the bedsheets warm." I smirked at him and turned to kiss his cheek. "Night Koteonok." "Night Zvezda."

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

We were at Marché Saxe-Breteuil, buying food. It was a market right by the Eiffel Tower. I had my hood over my head along with a cap, covering my hair and eyes. James had a cap too, and we had our heads lowered. I bought some bread and tomatoes, along with olive oil. I saw James eyeing fruits, grabbing some apples and strawberries. "Merci." I said and payed the guy. We headed back to the apartment. It was 11 a.m., so this would be our breakfast and lunch. I sliced the tomatoes with my red striped knife- I don't have any other knives, so yeah- and poured some olive oil. James ate his apples calmly. "Bon appetite." I mumbled. After eating we stayed there. We can't risk being seen. Instead, we talked about the few things we remembered. "Before we took the Quinjet, when we were at the museum, while I was distracting the guard and you got in, what did you saw?" "Sargeant James Buchanan Barnes. Is that my complete name?" I nodded. "I was in the 107th, then..." He frowned. "Then HYDRA captured you, along with 200 men. And of all of those men, they chose you. They did small experiments on you. I know. I was there. I left the day they rescued you. I couldn't stand seeing you suffer. When I was back to my... School, it was all over the papers 'Captain America Saves Over 200 Men'. I knew you were there." He nodded then frowned.

  


"Howling Commandos. I was their sniper. We took out any HYDRA base we found. Did we encounter you?" "Not exactly. I kind of uh... Well, I was there when they got you into the base, where they gave you the metal arm, but that was long after... James, you fell from a train, but since HYDRA had managed to experiment a bit on you, you survived the fall, your arm however... you came into the base without a forearm so..." He nodded. "How did we officially met?" I smiled.  
  
  
_I had just finished my training. I was finally out the Red Room. And now, I'm at HYDRA. Only to find that Onkel was dead. Great. Just great. Perfect timing. I get out of a madhouse, and when I'm finally free, the only family I had left was dead. HYDRA moved me to Moscow, and after 6 months, they moved me to Siberia, they wanted to train someone, or test him or whatever. I entered the base, taking off my leather jacket. "Hello Vdova. Follow me, I'll guide you toward the new... Asset." I blinked and followed the guy. We passed a series of corridors until I heard some grunting. When we finally reached our destination, I saw a tall, broad, brunette panting guy, five unconscious men lying around him. I saw the Coronel, and I soon realized this was the guy from the train._  
  
  
_"Vdova, this is our newest Asset. We think he's ready to go on a mission, but first we'd like to see how he would fight against someone...like you." I stepped forward, now realizing that I would fight a metal-arm-super-soldier. We started to circle each other, and he threw out a kick. I barely blocked it, and soon threw a punch at his stomach. He wrapped his metal hand around my fist, and twisted me downward, my back hitting the floor. I kicked his head, and soon got on my feet. I roundhouse kicked him, and he fell down. I jumped on him, and before I could do anything else, he wrapped his metal hand around my throat, squeezing firmly but not menacingly. I tapped at his wrist and he let me go. I stood up and nodded at the Coronel._  
  
  
"That's how we met?" "Yup. Very romantic, huh?" He chuckled. Then smirked. "I still remember the first time we spoke." "You mean, when I had my legs wrapped around your neck, with your left arm choking me?" "What were your words? 'If you wanted to have your head between my legs you only needed to ask'? Or something like that?" I laughed. "That sounds like me." We stayed quiet for a minute, until I spoke. "I remember when they gave me the serum. I was the first woman for it to be tested on. They didn't know if it would have any side effects, until my hair and eyes changed, as well as my body. At least it got you hooked to me." I said with a sad smile, looking down.  
  
  
_It's been a year since the day I saw Soldat I was sparring with him, and I managed to knock him down twice, only to be pushed down to the floor. He then knocked me off my feet, and I landed on my back. He launched towards me, but my legs wrapped around his neck, and his left arm went to my throat, squeezing gently. *"If you wanted your head between my legs, all you had to do was ask."* I said, smirking. He glared and tapped the side of my right thigh. He moved towards a table with knives and guns. He examined a throwing knife. It was all metal,very thin, no leather hilt, but the hilt was curved, molded so it was comfortable to grab. He glared at it. *"What did the knife ever do to you?"* I said, grabbing the knife. *"I can't throw it."*_  
  
  
_We were throwing knives at each other, learning to aim. I was already experienced with knives, so it was easy for me. Him, well, he missed me by several feet, or the blades would graze my body so close that if it weren't for my reflexes, I would've gotten hurt. *"Alright that's enough."* I said. I grabbed a dummy, which really, it was just a potato sack, and placed it on the center of the room. Then I pushed Soldat by his shoulders about 5 meters away from the dummy. I grabbed the knife, and told him how to hold it. *"Then just look at a point where you want to throw your knife, and concentrate. You need to be fast to throw it, this is a very light and thin knife, so try to be as precise as you can."* I handed him the knife, and he threw it. It landed at the bottom part of the sack. *"Not bad.*" *"I was aiming to the top part."* *"That just means you have to practice more then."* I said, smirking. A slight smirk crept up his lips but vanished just as quick. I then realized why. The doors burst open, and in came the Coronel, accompanied by two henchmen and two men with white trench coats. *"Vdova, we've got wonderful news. We've found a small replica os the super-serum, and given that you're one of the most talented persons in here, we give you the honor to take the serum."*_  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
_I didn't_ have _an option. I knew it. Before long, I was on a metal table, my wrists and ankles strapped. Five doctors surrounded me, one with a syringe, filled with blue liquid. An then they came over. The held my right arm, the doctor with the syringe looking for the spot to inject me. I felt the liquid flow through my bloodstream, it was cold and I tensed. I felt_ pain _like no other. I howled, trashed, screamed, and all the while Soldat stood there. He stared at me blankly and glared at the doctors. And then it all went black. When I woke up, I had a curvaceous body, sharp curves, and once I looked in my reflection, I saw golden eyes staring back, with hair that was slowly bleaching brightly._  
  
  
He frowned slightly. "You didn't need the body, the silver hair, or golden eyes for me to be hooked. I was hooked since the beginning. Always was. And I _know_ we've never said this, but, I love you." "My head snapped up. "Yes, you heard me right. I love you Y/N. HYDRA would never let me have feelings for anyone, much less admit it, but we're not with HYDRA anymore." "I-I love you too, James Buchanan Barnes, with all my heart." He leaned forward and we kissed.  
  
  
It was slow and passionate. It was loving and soft, and I didn't want to pull away. It was like a dream. We kissed lazily for a while, until the need for oxygen was too much. He then smirked at me. "You always got jealous whenever we went to train girls in the Red Room." I furrowed my brows. "You were in a room of girls and women who haven't seen a man in ages, much less a hot one, what did you expect from me? Besides, you've always been the more jealous one here." I said, accent heavy, tapping his nose, to which he forcefully closed his eyes.  
  
"You were the only woman in a place for men, who most likely have not seen a hot woman like you. Besides, I remember what they did, what they _made_ you do before I-I even realized how much you meant to me, and even after I, after I..." "Fucked me?" I asked. He set his jaw.  
  
_It's been almost three years of 'living' in the base at Siberia. I trained Soldat and with him. He could perfectly throw a knife, shoot a guy at 2,000 feet, and choke the life out of a guy in thousands of ways with his bare hands. He helped me control my strength, and they made us train together. They would send us on missions every now and then. The base's doors swung open with a blaring alarm. Someone's returned from a mission. Superiors started flooding in, the agents flooding out of the helicopter. *"Mission report."* Demanded the Commander, a man with black beard, short black hair and muscular complexion. *"Successful."* *"Very well. Bring in Vdova."* I looked around. Soldat was nowhere in sight._  
  
_I tensed. I knew what was coming. Two henchmen came my way and took hold of my upper arms. I shrugged them off, punching them in the stomach. Soon, 10 guns were aimed at me. I growled. Then two other men did the same, but I didn't resist. They made me kneel in front of the leader of the group of agents. Tall. Blonde. Grey eyes. I gave him the dark stare, meaning I gave him a look of something between disgust and anger. The blonde man grabbed my upper arms and turned me around, my back facing him. He walked me towards what must be his room. He shut the door and took off his shirt. And then he proceeded to undress me._  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
_It's always been like that. The first time that happened, Soldat was glaring daggers and fuming. The second time he punched the guy that was taking me away. Because of that, they normally froze him. And I always had to do what the guy asked of me, if not, he would tel the Commander, who would punish me for 'not being obedient'. But this time, I would've never guessed it was going to be him. I knew he was on a mission. But I would've never guessed what was going to happen, never would've guessed what would've happen after that. Alarms started blaring, and men started moving._  
  
_*"Soldat, mission report."* *"Successful."* *"Very well. Bring Vdova."* Two henchmen came my way and took hold of my upper arms. I didn't resist. But instead of seeing a man I didn't know, I saw the face of the man I came quite interested in. *"Soldat."* *"Vdova..."* He turned to look at the Commander, a questioning look on his face. *"She's yours for the night. You can do whatever you want with her. If she does not cooperate, let us know."* Soldat had an unreadable expression on his face. He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, his arm moving towards my waist. He walked us through the compound, finally stopping at the showers._  
  
_He stripped off his clothes, leaving him naked. I frowned. *"They don't always have water.... But when some one returns successful, they normally let the water flow... Thought you might want to shower..."* I thought about it. I stripped, him watching my every move. When I was as bare as him, his eyes stayed on mine. I walked towards him, and every step I took forward, he took one back, until his back was pressed to the wall. I reached forward, opening the faucet right beside him. Cold water started to come out, and fell on my hair, the drops slipping through my face, down to the tops of my breasts. Soldat stared at the drops, and stared at my breasts. He seemed to swallow a lump in his throat. I reached for both of his hands, and placed them on my breasts. I shivered at the cold of his metal hand on my sensitive flesh, and he sighed, letting out a small almost inaudible groan. His right hand squeezed gently, and I shivered. My hands traveled up his sculpted chest, and I gently scraped my nails on his collarbone. Hi metal hand was still, so I just held it with my own, intertwining them. Hi flesh hand kept squeezing and groping, and he then leaned down, taking the other breast in his mouth. I groaned loudly. Hi pinched my nipple with his hand while his tongue lapped the other._  
  
_I tugged at his hair, pulling him up. And then I kissed him. His flesh hand cradled my head, fingers tangling in my hair, the metal arm wrapping around my waist. He hauled me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he pushed me to the wall. His member poked at my backside, and I reached for it, aligning it with my entrance. He looked at me, searching for something. He then pushed in, me gasping. He was big, and thick and long. He slowly pushed in, grunting as my walls squeezed him. I was very tense and breathed heavily. He waited until I was comfortable when he was fully sheathed in me, and then he pulled out slowly. And the back in, slowly. I breathed in and out, as his pace sped up. And then he just right out pounded into me, which made let out, high moan. He did it again and again, my body going up and down on the wall. His flesh hand slipped between our bodies, and rubbed at my bundle of nerves. I screamed, my nails scratching his back, and he groaned. A few more pounds and I cam undone, him not far behind._  
  
_The next day, no one looked at me. I later on, I discovered why._ No one, not even once, had made me moan when they took me, much less cum. _Things were going to change after that night._  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"The worst part is that they didn't stop." He clenched his jaw. "But they were reduced at least. James, if it hadn't been for you, I would've been raped much more times, never even being close to cumming." I said smirking. "That's 'cuz they half of a man that doesn't know how to win a girl." "Oh and you do?" "'Course I do, look where that's gotten me into." He smirked, knowing I caught into the undertone. "You're insatiable James Barnes!" "Damn right, and you better know it." He said, kissing my temple. 


End file.
